Ninja vs Bubsy
4th wall. ReplacmentTN.jpg|Necromercer ' 'Intro Necro: The fourth wall. The wall deviding fiction and reality. Usually, it is an impass, something a charecter cannot pass. Save a select few. Mercer: Ninja, the herald of the western hero and fourth wall breaking hero Necro: And Bubsy the Bobcat, the defender of earth and fourth wall breaking-do I have to say it? Mercer: Yes. Necro: Fine. And Bubsy the Bobcat, the defender of earth and fourth wall breaking hero.(that was painful.) Mercer: He's necro and I'm Mercer, and it's our Job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Ninja delivers a message to DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: Adventure! Knowledge! Heroics! These are just a few of Ninja's ambitions. Mercer: Wait, his name is Ninja? Necro: No. He has no canon name, so we are just going to call him that. Anyway, Ninja was bored with his life, and he skipped out on his history classes and so on. Then, the one day he went to class Satan attacked. And thats why I don't go to school. Mercer: Then the Western Hero flew in and scared Satan off. Good going buddy. The Western Hero then Gave Ninja a scroll which he was supposed to deliver to the top of a mountain. And so he set off on his journy. Necro: And he gained many weapons, powers and abilites throughout his journy. First up is his Katana. He can swing this blade at lightning fast speeds, allowing for a powerful offence. Next is the Climbing Claw. this item allows Ninja to stick to walls and preform a wall kick, allowing him to jump as long as he can touch a wall. Mercer: With the Ki shurikin Ninja gains a powerful ranged attack which can obliterate massive blocks of stone with ease. Necro: The Health Jar allows Ninja to heal himself and The magic firefly allows Ninja to lift curses from himself. Mercer: Ninja can become Scorpion with the rope dart and either drag enemys closer or grapple around the stage like a boss. The windmill shurikin is a massive shurikin that, when thrown flys around wildly until it is caught. Necro: The Wingsuit allows Ninja to Glide. And while he will not be included in the fight, Quarble is a powerful greed demon that resurrects Ninja everytime he dies. Mercer: Ninja's signature techniquie is the cloud step. With this attack Ninja can double Jump everytime he hits something. But wait, there's more! Ninja can use an ability called Strike Of The Ninja. This ability allows Ninja to destroy enemy projectiles and if he hits an enemy in the air he can now use cloud step with Strike of the ninja. Necro: The Karuta jacket and the Kusari plates grant Ninja extra defense, Second wind lets him jump after being hit, prepared and centred mind allow Ninja's Ki attacks and shurikin to deal more damage and it also grants his shurikin and ki attacks peircing damage. Rejuvinate Spirit allows ninja to heal himself and his ki charges fully. Acrobatics warrior allows him to attack while gliding and last but not least Demon Bane allows Ninja to charge his attacks. Mercer: Ninja also has quite an impressive physicality. he is strong enough to shatter massive blocks of stone and massive blocks of crystal with ease. Ninja can out run fire balls and sound waves fired at close range. Ninja has also avoided laser beams with ease and he has tanked hits from Golems, demon lords that can destroy buildings with ease, and massive robots and get right back up like nothing happened. But of course Ninja has a few weaknesses. Necro: Ninja is arrogant to a fault and he is often confused easily, and his Ki pool is very limited. But over all Ninja is a very powerful warrior and possibly the most effective messenger of all time! Ninja: "Listen to me Phantom. It took centuries, but Humanitiy never gave up on you." ' ' 'Bubsy breaks the 4th wall for a DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: Not much is known about Bubsy the Bobcat. Mercer: What is known is that Bubsy was accidently abducted by aliens and he was then ejected from the space craft as it flew out of earths orbit. Bubsy: Yeah, that was pretty rude of them. Necro: What the fuck? How are you here? Bubsy: You all were talking about how great I am...Right?(Jojo Menacing mateializes around Bubsy's face.) Mercer: Fine. Your games suck by the way.Anyway,the first thing we need to cover is Bubsy's duribility,as his claim to fame is his terrible duribility. Bubsy: Hey now. Necro: Now wait just one second. Bubsy's duribility is actually pretty decent, as he survived a twenty-seven thousand foot long fall that was mentioned earlier. Bubsy has also survived a dip in an orange lava river and the tempetures of space, and he is also able to move around in zero gravity. Mercer: Bubsy is aware of the fourth wall and he weilds a rather large arsenal. Bubsy's nerf ballzooka is a powerful gun that fires large foam balls, however it can only hold ninety-nine rounds. Bubsy also weilds the corn dog dynamite, which is a stick of dynamite that is covered in batter, and it explodes just like a regular stick of dynamite. Necro: Bubsy weilds many diffrent power-ups. The shadow T-shirt turns Bubsy invisible and intangable for twenty seconds. The yellow ! t-shirt grants bubsy invicibility for twenty seconds. The electric sheild surrounds Bubsy in a ball of lightning for twenty seconds and it electricutes anyone who touches it.But when Bubsy is backed into a corner he can use the smart bomb, which can eradicate large steel doors and robots that are within it's blast radius. Mercer: The portable hole is a portal that Bubsy can summon at anytime, and it allows him to travel to other dimensions, and it also allows him to teleport around the battle feild. Bubsy also has a WW1 bi-plane which he can use to fly around and shoot his foes from the air. Necro: Bubsy is able to eradicte a car by jumping on it once, and he has one more item in his arsenal. and those are his atoms.Bubsy can pick up atoms from anywhere in a stage, and he can shoot them at his foes, and they will explode upon impact. ''' '''Mercer: But of course Bubsy is not perfect. Bubsy: Watch it pal. Necro: Shut up. You have a fight to get to. anyway, Bubsy is weak to water, as he can't swim. Bubsy is also very smart, but as his ego is so large he comes across as a complete idiot. And his biggest weakness is that he always makes puns, and he rarely takes things seriously. And Bubsy 3D. Fuck That Game. Mercer: But overall Bubsy is a formidable opponent who is not one to be messed with. Bubsy:"What could paw-sibly go wrong?" Necro@Mercer: THE FUCKING PUNS! 'Set' Necro: All right, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! Mercer: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE! ' Render (1)nvb.jpg|Necromercer ' 'Fight' Dark Forest The moon was shining brightly, and Ninja was taking a rest. He had aided in the defeat of the demon lord, and he had looked cool while doing it. Yes, Ninja was happy. Suddenly a loud sound came from the forest floor. “Why now?” Ninja said to himself as he kept down to the forest floor. ' NinjavsBubsy.jpg|Necromercer ' 'Verdict' 'Next Time' 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Necromercer Season 1 Category:Necromercer Replacment Fight Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'4th Wall' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel